5(FIVE)
|producer = Tsunku |Last = 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu 4th album (2007) |Next = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 1st best album (2009) |Single1 = Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi |Single2 = Dschinghis Khan |Single3 = Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance }} 5(FIVE) is the fifth studio album by J-pop group Berryz Koubou, released on September 10, 2008 in Japan and September 17, 2008 in South Korea. It was released both as a normal edition, with only the CD, and a limited edition, with a DVD included. It reached a peak of #11''on the Oricon weekly chart. Tracklist CD #HAPPY! Stand Up #Kono Yubi Tomare! (この指とまれ！; ''You're It!) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami and Sudo Maasa #Baka ni Shinai de (バカにしないで; Don't Make Me a Fool) - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina and Sugaya Risako #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #Ah Merry-go-round - Shimizu Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko #CLAP! - Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kumai Yurina #REAL LOVE - Sugaya Risako #Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ (夢を一粒～Berryz仮面 Endingテーマ～; A Single Dream ~Berryz Mask Ending Theme~) - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina #Dschinghis Khan #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #BE #Special Generation (Eccentric Remix) Limited Edition DVD Performances from Berryz Koubou Festival ~2008 Natsu~ (Berryz工房フェスティバル～2008夏～) #Event Part 1 (イベントPart1) #Maji Good Chance Summer (マジ グッドチャンス サマー; Really Good Chance Summer) #Event Part 2 (イベントPart2) #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #Ending (エンディング) #Akushukai (握手会, Handshake Meeting) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Album Information #HAPPY! Stand Up #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Kono Yubi Tomare! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Baka ni Shinai de #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #Ah Merry-go-round #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #CLAP! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #REAL LOVE #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Dschinghis Khan #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #BE #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, CHINO, and #Special Generation (Eccentric Remix) #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Remix: Fujisawa Yoshiaki Concert Performances ;HAPPY! Stand Up *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live with ℃-ute *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Hamaura Ayano, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT Kobushi Natsu no Nen!! - Kobushi Factory ;Kono Yubi Tomare! *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina ;Baka ni Shinai de *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Nomura Minami, Dambara Ruru *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Kobushi Factory *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- - Yamagishi Riko, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Akiyama Mao *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina ;Ah Merry-go-Round *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki ;CLAP! *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou×Juice=Juice - Berryz Koubou with Juice=Juice *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!! Sun~ - Kumai Yurina ;REAL LOVE *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kishimoto Yumeno *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kishimoto Yumeno ;Yume wo Hitotsubu *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) ;BE *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 14,415 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: HAPPY! Stand Up, Kono Yubi Tomare!, Baka ni Shinaide, Ah Merry-go-round, CLAP!, REAL LOVE, Yume wo Hitotsubu ~Berryz Kamen Ending Theme~, BE Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2008 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:English Name Album